


New life with you (PAUSED)

by orphan_account



Series: Arcadia bay storm/After the storm [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking, Drug Use, Edited, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Bar, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portland, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Romance, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Sad, Seattle, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Storm - Freeform, Stress, Weed, again here, bae over bay ending, confenssion, debression, fall in love, furenal, moving together, my version, pricefield, stress smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine Caulfield make her the most difficult decision and watch when tornado destroyed her hometown. Can Chloe and Max survive together?..





	1. Prologue

"Max, it's time."

"Chloe, I can't make that decision."

"No, Max. You're the only one who can."

I rose to my toes and pressed our lips together. 

The kiss was slow, dramatic and perfect. 

However, soon Chloe stepped aside.

"I'll always love you, Max... Don't forget about me."

I turned around and watched the tornado, then looked back at the photo, before I ripped it in half.

"Not anymore."

Chloe's POV

We looked together when the storm destroyed our household. 

I took Max's hand. 

After a while, Max covered her face against my shoulder, and I held her.

"Hey, Max? Let's leave."

I led us towards my truck. "We can sleep here, and in the morning, we'll go. So, we can look the survivors, okay?"

"S-sorry, C-Chlo," Max sobbed.

"No, no, shhhh, I'm here, it's okay, shhhh."

"Let's go, Max, we're almost there. Then I can hold you better, and we need to get warm."

"Y-yeah," Max replied.

When we arrived at my truck, I pulled Max into my lap, stroking her hair, thinking about what happened.

Soon, I closed my own eyes.


	2. Survivors

In the morning, I woke up first. I looked around the storm is over now.

Gentle I shake Max's awake.

"Mmmh what," Max asked.

"It's over now.."

Max opened the door and walked the cliff I sigh, and followed her.. I do not 

want her to be alone. Right now.

"Hey..."

"Chloe this... Max start.

"Don`t look."

I turned Max facing me, and took her tight embrace, "shhhh."

"It`s all my fault.. we don`t have anymore h-home" Max responded.

"It`s not, it was an unfair, and I`m so so sorry."

"And, we have a home, but now it`s somewhere else."

"hey shhh don`t cry we get through this.. together".

"T-together" Max responded.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After some time holding and comforting Max calmed down and we walked back my truck.

I start the engine.. and drive.

The town is destroyed, and bodies are everywhere, I looked over Max, but then 

again the road.

I stopped front of two whales, that dinner is... well it`s not there anymore.

Max and I got out of the car... walking inside.

"Mom?"

"Chloe?".

"mom oh my god....."

"Oh, Chloe you`re alive.." Joyce respond with joy.

"Yeah.. are..are you okay?"

"yes, I`m fine but Frank is not... he didn't make it. Joyce respond.

"Crap"

"Where..."

"I don`t know Chloe" Joyce responded.

"M-mom I-I`m sorry how.."

"Shhh it`s alright Chloe... you`re safe and alive that`s is more important right 

now".

"Where is Max.. is she.." Joyce asked.

"Yeah she is with me" I looked around and noticed Frank and his dog.

I walked towards him and kneeled... "hey boy."  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Frank`s body covered suddenly we heard a loud scream.  
(shit)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Max screamed.

"Chloe she needs you right now more than ever" Joyce responded.

"what?"

"Warren didn't make it, and I know he was Max`s friend" Joyce responded.

"Sorry I should have told you before she finds it.. but this.. *sigh" Joyce   
responded.

"No no, it`s okay. I go"

I walked towards Max, (idiot I should not have let her alone).

She is shaking and crying, I've never seen her like that, but then nothing like   
this has happened before. (my Maxie is it her? I don`t know... and now... shut   
up!

she needs me, and I`ll be there)

I sat next to her and put my arm around her, she tried to struggle away, but I   
held her tighter against me.

"Shhhh shhhh."

"L-let m-me-go" Max responded. and tried to push me away again.

"No shhhh I`m sorry. so sorry"

"H-he..." Max sobbed.

It breaks my heart heard Max this broken, but I was the same when we found   
Rachel.

Max was there for me, and now I`ll be for her.

"I know Max... I know.. I`m here and not letting go".

"Don`t look it anymore."

"I-I."

"no shhhh don`t talk."

I ran my fingers through Max`s hair and caressing her back.

After while she calmed down, and we joined, with the others.

 

We followed rescue people, so we can go "shelter" where the others were.

There is Dana, Juliet, Kate, me Max, mom, Victoria, Taylor Courtney, Brooke, Stella, etc..

But lot`s of people is still missing or confirmed dead.

I sat next to Max and put my arm around her.

"Rest Max"

"I.."

"Shhhh rest now. I take care of you."

She lay down on my lap and closed her eyes. I put my leather around her. Later that day I drove us blackwell and went to Max`s dorm.


	3. Portland

Max is still sleeping on my lap, don't blame her though. I'm chatting with mom as we were in Max's dorm room stroking her hair, hoping that help keeps her calm and feeling that she is safe.

 

Mom  she is still lucky like many people here.

 David is still missing; I hope he is alright?

 "Chloe?" Max asked as she started to stir.

 "I'm here, Max; everyone is here."

 I helped Max up so that she can sit.

* * *

 

 "How you are feeling?"

 "Better, I guess" Max responded.

 "Do you want anything, food or drink?"

 "Thanks, Chloe. Water is fine" Max responded.

 "Here it is."

 "Thanks" Max responded as she takes the water bottle.

 I didn't notice mom's smiling face until now.

 "What?"

 "Nothing dear" Joyce responded.

 "All right."

 Max stood up and left the room to walk a little…  I let her.

 "Mom, how can I help her?"

 "Be there" Joyce responded.

 "We need to be together for some time. She needs it; I need it."

 I should stop you right now, but I don't..." Joyce responded.

 "You don’t?"

 "No, you're right. She needs more time with you; here all is the memory" Joyce responded.

 "Yeah."

 Max and I went for a little walk, so we can talk a little more about discriminating. I want to know what is between us. And is Max ok with our leaving?

 I hold Max's hand.

 "Max?"

 "Yes," Max responded.

 "What ... what is between us?"

 "I told you on the cliff. I love you; I can’t lose you.”

 "No no shh shh, you can't lose me, I promise... I had this feeling... I love you too, but did not want friendship more than that."

 "Me too," Max responded.

 My heart raced so fast. I raised my hand and put it against Max's cheek, caressing it softly.

 I gradually leaned forward. Still nervous, but soon our lips connected. It was like the first time.

Perfect.

  _(Her lips is so soft, dammit butterflies)._

  _(It was so different to Rachel's, it's better. Now, nothing can be between us)._

 Slowly I pulled back, smiling "let's leave together, Max."

 "Leave?" Max asked.

 "Yeah, there is nothing anymore expect my mom, but she helped the others and was fine with this."

 "You and me?" Max smiled.

"I love that too," she said.

 I smiled and leaned down for another slow kiss.

* * *

 

 We packed all our belongings, Max was saying goodbye to Kate, and I to mom.

 "Call me sometimes, okay?" Kate asked.

 "Of course, Kate. You too."

 "Bye Kate," Max said.

 "Bye," Kate responds.

 I hold Max's hand, and we walked to my truck.

 After we buckled our seatbelt, I started the engine.

 "Ready?"

 "Yes," Max responded.

 "Portland, here we come."

 Max giggled a little.

 It's good to even see her in a bit better mood.

 *Yawn*

 I drove and think about everything, I felt that this finally hit me, about David, may be dead, and mom... was close to it.

 I gripped the steering wheel tight; I didn't even notice how tense I am.

 "Chloe, we should stop somewhere, you need to rest," Max said.

 "I'm fine."

 "Chloe... you're not" Max responded.

 I said I'm fine!

 I noticed Max winched a little at my voice... _(Nice going, idiot)._

 "Max, I?"

 "Fine, it's ok" Max responded.

 "Max..."

 *No reply*

 *Sigh*... soon, I found a motel to lodge.

* * *

 

 Before I opened our room door, I hold Max's hand.

 She didn't pull it away.

 "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

 "What's wrong?" Max asked.

 "For the past two days, you keep telling me to talk to you, but that's a work of both sides and you have so much going on right now."

"Chloe, I love you, so I want to know if something is bothering you" Max responded as she holds my hand.

 Then we stepped inside the room.

 "I"...

 "Please Chloe, talk to me" Max responded.

 *Sigh, I'm sorry, Max."

 "But all this shit founding Rachel, the storm... it all attracted me too."

 "I'm scared that my mom lost another husband... and I want to...”

 I stopped when I noticed Max curled up in the bed.

 "Hey, shh shhh."

 "I'm sorry so so sorry."

 "No shhhhh, Max, she breathed, I didn't mean it like that, it's not your fault."

 "But it is" Max responded as tears rolled down her cheek.

 "It's not, see; this is the reason why I didn't want to tell you."

 "I don't want you to blame yourself anymore."

 "But the fucking storm was my fault; I killed so many people.”

"Your stepdad, Frank, W-warren. I-I.."

 “Then Max buried her face against my chest.”

 "Shhhhh, I'm here."

 I ran my fingers through Max's hair and soothed her whispering her ears.

 I pulled us down, still holding her.

 Soon, she fell asleep.

In the morning, the light coming through the motel window woke me up. Max is sleeping against my chest. I smiled a little.

Even without knowing the cause of the smile.

 I hope she feels even a little better than yesterday.

 Soon also, Max starts to wake up, she opened her one eyes.

 "Morning."

 "Morning Chloe" Max responded.

 "How was your sleep?"

 "Better" Max responded as she nuzzled her head against my shoulder.

 I wrapped my arm around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

 "Hungry?"

 "Yeah, a little" Max responded.

 "Well, let's go and eat, then."

 We got up, put on clean clothes and walked to the restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

 

 During the breakfast, Max's phone starts to ring, so she went to answer it.

 I continued to eat.

 Soon, Max came back shaking and crying.

 "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I reach her before she fell on the ground.

 "That call was from my parents," Max replied.

 "Okay?"

 "They want me to come home" Max replied.

 "I-I don't want to go h-home, I'm not ready" Max continued.

 "Hey shh, it's okay, we'll figure something out."

 "But what if...” Max started but did not finish while she buried her face against my chest again.

 "No, there is nothing. If we can continue our trip, they just have to accept it."

 "Yeah, you're right" Max replied.

 "Sure, I am."

 "Yeah yeah," Max replied as she continues eating her breakfast.

 

 


	4. Day in Portland

After Chloe's and Max's breakfast, they went to look at some shops, and of course, Chloe took Max to the book store she promised.  They viewed many things, had a good meal and walked to the park.

Max was so happy right then that she forgot about her parent's phone call.  But if Max and Chloe are truly honest, they need to go to Seattle sooner or later because they don't have enough money. They had the same clothes when they left the bay, but they have to shower.

But the girls like a road trip too, just two of them and nobody else. So, they decided to go to Seattle to save some money, and then later go on a road trip, though they are now. But first, they try to look at their book.  

After walking around and looking at Max's books, they headed to the hotel, checked out and then drive towards Seattle.

“Are you ready, Max?”

“No” Max replied.

"I can't answer them, not yet" Max continued as she buckled her seatbelt.

"You don't need to, because I'm there. I won't let anybody make you feel uncomfortable, okay?" As I said this, I took Max's hand and put it on my lips.

“Okay” Max replied.

I smiled as I started the engine one more time, before we settled in for a while.

Later that evening, Chloe and Max arrived in Seattle, they were both nervous because of Max's mom questions and Chloe's several reasons.

However, after a while, they talked inside the truck and shared few "sweet" moments, before Max got out of the car and Chloe followed her.

* * *

"Oh, Max my baby girl…" Vanessa replied as she hugged her daughter.

"Hey, mom. We're fine. Where is dad?" Max asked.

"He is at his garage" Vanessa replied as her eyes went towards Chloe.

“Chloe?” Vanessa asked.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Wow… you've changed a lot" Vanessa replied.

"Well… five years is a long time.”

(Yes Vanessa, I'm forgiving Max, but not you and Ryan).

"I'm sorry again, Chloe" Vanessa replied.

I just shrugged. Then Ryan came and hugged her daughter and me.

I was a bit shock…. Because Vanessa seemed a little distant towards me, and Ryan other hand is not that distant.

“Do you want anything?” Ryan asked.

"No, thank you, we can sleep in my room and talk better in the morning" Max replied.

“Maxine...?” Vanessa said.

"Mom… “Max replied as we walked upstairs to her room.

“But...” Vanessa replied.

"Vanessa, I know you're worried and want to know what happened, but please, Max is not ready, don't force her."

"What do you know?" Vanessa replied.

“A lot, that you don't even know.”

"Well, my daughter is not speaking" Vanessa replied.

“She will talk when she is ready!"  

“MOM!” Shut up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP! Max yelled.

"This was the reason why I didn't want to come home, you always press me, talk or do something, and leave Chloe alone" Max replied.

“I just want to understand” Vanessa replied.

"Okay, I will tell you when I'm ready. See, dad can wait, but why can't you?" Max replied as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Okay, that's enough now. Max, speak with you in the morning."

Vanessa opened her mouth, but Ryan cut in.

“Thank you.”

"No problem." Though I don't know why Ryan is thanking me.

After that, we left to Max`s room and she broke down. Maybe this was a bad idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I put this here again, now when I need to wait a bit longer that I can get new chapter, but I want to update something, so I remember that this was unfinished, and sitll want to write bae over bay ending xD. :)


End file.
